


Distraction

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Brynhildr was never good at holding back her hatred for Sigurd... though thankfully, her Master was there to help distract her.





	Distraction

 ''Cheers~!''

It was late evening, the sky painted an ever-expansive black with the moon hanging low in the sky, the stars just starting to come out. After the successful resolution of several calamities a little party was organised to celebrate – the director of Chaldea renting out an old-fashioned ballroom in Europe for the night. It was expansive and looked every part like a fairy-tale mansion, and pleasantly reminded some Heroic Spirits of their past lives, only adding to the upbeat mood.

Ritsuka wandered through the throngs of Masters and Spirits, smiling and briefly greeting some as he walked. He gazed around the room, noting Jeanne and Jeanne Alter chatting – the former pleasantly and the latter grumpily – while Jack the Ripper was currently riding on Chiron's back alongside Marie Antoinette, much to Chiron's visible embarrassment.

He moved closer to the windows, when a flicker of movement drew his attention – his eyes gazing out the window and into the gardens. He caught a glimpse of Brynhildr, his beautiful Lancer-class Servant. She was currently clad in a sparkly silver dress that fell to her thighs, two thin straps looping over her shoulders to keep it suspended and a purple flower pinned in her hair.

The woman disappeared into the hedge-covered garden, hiding her from his sight and evoking his curiosity. He waded his way through the crowd until he got outside, passing by a few lingering Heroic Spirits before he reached a hedge archway – a cobblestone pathway leading deeper into the maze-like gardens.

It took a few minutes to find her – far away from the party and near the end of the estate. The Nordic spirit was standing alone in a small square patch of grass, with tall hedges on all sides and cobblestone pathways leading to the left and the right. With the blackening sky before her and the rising moon casting its silver rays down on her, she looked rather... enchanting.

''Brynhildr?'' Ritsuka broke the silence.

The Heroic Spirit tensed up, looking over her shoulder back at him in surprise. ''M-Master? What are you doing out here?''

''Looking for you.'' He replied with a light smile, walking closer. ''I saw you leaving the party. Not to your liking?''

''N-No, nothing like that.'' Brynhildr quickly dismissed his words. ''I... just needed some air, is all.''

''Any particular reason for that?''

Brynhildr shifted from foot to foot, looking away almost ashamedly. ''I... saw Sigurd. I felt the urge to hurt him... I left, so I wouldn't ruin the party... sorry for distracting you from the party with my woes, Master.''

To her surprise Ritsuka easily brushed off her apology. ''Nah, it's fine. You're my Servant after all – more importantly, my dearest friend. I'm fine with spending the evening with you, if it makes you happy.''

Brynhildr blushed, her blush darkening when Ritsuka chuckled. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, thrumming in her chest like a war drum. His words flattered her and she felt happy knowing he cared, that she wasn't alone.

Just remembering the burning rage she felt in her blood when she saw Sigurd was almost enough to erase that happiness, but she mentally clung to that good feeling as if to banish away the all-consuming fury. However she knew it wouldn't last, that sooner or later her ingrained rage would resurface at the mere thought of Sigurd. She needed something to take her mind off him...

Immediately she was reminded of her Master's presence, and many lewd ideas quickly came to mind – her cheeks blossoming scarlet at the mere thought, drawing her Master's attention.

''Hm? Something wrong, Brynhildr?''

''Master...'' The Nordic spirit said lowly. ''...can you do me a favour...?''

''Of course.'' Ritsuka smiled warmly. ''Anything for you, Bryn.''

Brynhildr squirmed, shifting close to him – before cupping his cheeks, and pulling him into a sudden kiss. Ritsuka stiffened in surprise, frozen for several long seconds before she pulled back.

''Bryn-''

''Please, Master.'' Brynhildr interrupted him, looking at him pleadingly. ''Calm my heart... I don't want to think-!''

Her plea was cut short as he kissed her, briefly surprising her before she happily melted into the kiss, warmly returning it. He wrapped his arms around her and she looped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss and drawing it out for as long as possible – before they needed to break apart for air.

They stared at each other for a full second, before Brynhildr leaned in again and he met her halfway, engaging in another slow kiss. He could still taste the fruity wine on her lips, a drink liberally being consumed back at party. Maybe that was why he felt so impulsive. Maybe it was just how alluring she looked. He didn't know, and frankly didn't care.

Brynhildr slowly sunk down and onto the grass below, tugging him with her until she laid on her back, Ritsuka above her – neither having broken the kiss for even a second during their descent. They pulled back from the long kiss for a moment, breathing in air, before their lips met in another feathery exchange.

''Master...'' Brynhildr spoke up softly, pulling back from the kiss a few moments later. ''Do you... find me beautiful...?''

Ritsuka blushed at the sudden question, but there wasn't any doubt about it. ''H-Hai...''

The quiet Heroic Spirit blushed prettily, demurely lifting her hands up to the straps of her dress and tugging them down her shoulders, along with her baby-blue bra. Brynhildr squirmed as his gaze focused on her intensely, embarrassedly shifting her dress down further – until her ample breasts were exposed, her soft baby-blue bra having fallen down and leaving nothing to hide them.

''Then...'' Brynhildr blushed demurely. ''...please, touch me...''

He swallowed but complied, his cheeks so red they were nearly glowing. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, muffling her happy moan as his right hand landed on her breast, giving it a soft squeeze.

''Mm...'' Brynhildr moaned softly, shuddering as he tenderly rolled her breast in hand, his fingers digging into her soft skin. ''Do you... like them...?''

Ritsuka kissed her again. ''They're pretty.''

As if to emphasise his point he pinched her pale nipple, eliciting a stifled groan from the beautiful Lancer. He shifted back slightly, enough that he could grope both her ample breasts with both hands, much to her audible delight. Like a kid in a candy shop he toyed with her tits, fondling them and teasing her nipples at the same time, making Brynhildr feel so wonderfully hot.

He leaned down, and a fresh moan slipped past Brynhildr's lips as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on her breast. The sensation of his wet lips wrapping around her nipple, his tongue teasing and lapping at the sensitive nub, was enough to drive her crazy – and she found herself covering her mouth to muffle her sweet moans, pleasurable shudders running through her.

''Mn... more...'' She breathed quietly, squirming as he willingly complied – pulling his lips off her nipple only to pepper her breasts with affectionate kisses, setting her skin alight with warmth.

The more he kissed her skin, the hotter she grew – her mind focused solely on his touch, uncaring even if someone was to walk by and see them. She didn't let herself think of anyone else; only her dear Master's touch. The fluttering in her heart only grew with how gentle he was, his actions affectionate opposed to lustful.

''Master...'' Brynhildr murmured softly, reaching down and cupping his chin, tilting his gaze up to meet hers. ''Please... give me _more_...''

The meaning of her words was clear as she gently grasped his hand, guiding it down to the end of her dress, and under it. Ritsuka blushed darkly but didn't hesitate, gently pressing his hand against her baby-blue panties, eliciting a stifled groan from Brynhildr. The burning warmth building within her only grew stronger at his mere touch, begging for more.

Brynhildr shuddered, blushing deeply and grasping the hem of her dress, tugging it up to expose her underwear to him. Using her free hand she pushed her thumb under the waistband of her baby-blue panties, tugging them down slightly before Ritsuka grabbed them, helping pull them down her long legs and off her ankles.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her damp slit, his gaze making Brynhildr blush and squirm cutely – clearly resisting the urge to cover her pussy with her hand. ''M-Master... p-please...''

Ritsuka took the hint, gently pressing his fingers against her wet slit and tenderly rubbing her off, making Brynhildr tip her head back and groan softly. After a moment he pushed two fingers inside her, eliciting a cute moan from the Lancer as his digits wriggled inside her pussy, slowly pumping them in and out of her.

''Haah... Mm...'' Brynhildr panted, shuddering as he pistoned his fingers into her – a low moan slipping past her lips as he daringly added a third finger, pumping them into her.

Shifting onto his front Ritsuka blushed at the cute noises she was making, gently placing a kiss on her pussy. Brynhildr squirmed, groaning as he kissed her so lewdly – the burning warmth within her only growing more intense. The way his tongue flicked and teased her pussy stole the breath from her lungs, her hands grasping handfuls of grass for support. Her ample chest rose and fell the longer he touched her, making her mind fog up from the pleasure.

Abruptly, however, voices reached their ears.

''I think he went this way, correct?''

''Hm... I believe he might've returned back to the party already...''

''I see. We'll check here then go back, alright?''

Both Ritsuka and Brynhildr froze at the sound of Artoria's and Jeanne's voices, slowly drawing closer. Instantly Ritsuka ceased his ministrations, stumbling to his feet and grasping Brynhildr's hands – the flushed Lancer stumbling after him as he led them down one of the small side-paths, leading to a small enclosed square with only a small patch of hedge on either side to hide behind and a couple benches lining the hedge walls.

With no other options Ritsuka pressed his back against the hedge, pulling Brynhildr against him, and held his breath. For a long few moments they waited in tense silence, before the sound of footsteps reached their location.

...

''Hn. Guess he did go back.''

''Mm. Let's go.''

Ritsuka nearly sighed in relief as the started leaving, his attention shifting back to Brynhildr – and he blushed as he realised their position, with her back pressed flush against him. More specifically, her ass pressed against him, no panties in the way.

''Bryn...'' Ritsuka murmured softly, deftly threading his hand around her waist – and eliciting a quiet gasp from the Lancer as he touched her quivering pussy, slowly pushing two fingers back into her wet slit.

''M-Master... t-they might come b-back...'' Brynhildr whispered in reply, shuddering as he fingered her achingly slowly.

Ritsuka smiled, kissing the back of her neck. ''Then... let's be quiet...?''

''...Mm.'' Brynhildr blushed darkly, biting her lip to withhold a low moan as her legs buckled.

Her earlier pleasure had already left her feeling pleasurably weak, but after the jolt of panic of nearly being found, and then the tension of hiding... it somehow only made his fingers feel twice as good. Her arousal dripped down his fingers as he moved them even faster, adding his third finger back in and pumping them in rapidly.

Brynhildr moaned softly, shuddering as her body grew unbearably hot, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. Ritsuka clearly noticed her arousal, kissing the back of her neck and lifting his left hand, groping her plump breast at the same time. The overwhelming stimulation was almost enough to make her cry out with pleasure, hastily biting her lip to muffle it.

''Let it out.'' Ritsuka murmured, kissing her neck.

His heated murmur was all it took, and with a muffled cry Brynhildr climaxed – cumming on his fingers. She spasmed and shuddered against him, her legs buckling beneath her and barely keeping herself standing.

Ritsuka let Brynhildr ride her orgasm out, gently fingering her until she came down from her high, moaning softly as he pulled his fingers out of her.

''Master...'' Brynhildr breathed, and he blushed as she reached behind her and massaged his crotch, feeling his hardness through his pants. ''Allow me... to make you... feel good... too...''

She didn't wait for his reply, gently grasping his wrist and guiding him over to one of the nearby benches. She fell to her knees before him, nimble hands fumbling with his zipper before pulling it down with quiet eagerness, her slim hand dipping into his pants and undoing his boxers. Ritsuka squirmed as she pulled his erect cock out into the open, the cool evening air making him shiver.

Brynhildr licked her lips, slowly bobbing her hand and jerking him off, eliciting a low groan from her beloved Master. The Lancer leaned in and planted a light kiss on the tip, smiling slightly when it twitched and prompting her to kiss it again.

''Ah... Bryn...'' Ritsuka murmured, groaning as she kissed his dick again.

The Lancer shivered at the nickname, growing bolder – wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick, and taking his shaft into her mouth. Ritsuka covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his groan of pleasure, another escaping him as she sunk deeper and took more of his cock into her wet mouth. She let her hand drop and moved down further, the tip of his shaft brushing against the back of her throat.

After a moment she pulled back, letting his cock slip out of her mouth – only to catch the tip with her tongue, guiding it back in. Brynhildr demurely looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, sucking him off with quiet eagerness.

''Nn...'' The sight alone was intensely erotic, eliciting a low moan from Ritsuka before he embarrassedly looked away.

Brynhildr's lips curled up at the sides before she refocused on his cock, her tongue teasingly lapping at the underside of his dick. She bobbed her head a few more times before pulling his saliva-coated cock out her mouth, instead jerking him off with her hand – lovingly kissing and licking the tip as she did so.

''Master... do you like it...?'' Brynhildr asked softly, rubbing his cock against her cheek lovingly.

Ritsuka blushed at her question, embarrassedly nodding. ''Y-Yes...''

''I'm glad...'' She smiled warmly, kissing his cock one more time before taking it back into her mouth, bobbing her head without breaking eye-contact with him.

He met her gaze embarrassed, his eyes becoming half-lidded with pleasure. She noticed his eyes wandered lower, and a moment later she realised he was staring at her chest – her cheeks dusting scarlet as an idea hit her.

''Haah...'' Brynhildr breathed, his throbbing cock slipping out her mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting between her mouth and his cock.

Flashing him an embarrassed smile she shifted closer, reaching down and grasping her breasts – before squishing his cock between her ample boobs. Ritsuka groaned, tipping his head back as she started bouncing her breasts up and down his shaft, squeezing her breasts around his wet cock.

Brynhildr leaned down, her hot breath brushing against the tip of his cock before she lovingly planted a kiss on the tip each time it appeared between her breasts. She could feel it throb and pulsate the longer she toyed with his dick, his breathing becoming heavier and faster as his stamina strained – only encouraging her to move faster, affectionately licking his cock whenever it appeared.

''Ahh... Bryn...'' Ritsuka panted, gripping the bench tightly and groaning. ''I'm...''

She got no further warning than that before ropes of cum suddenly shot out the tip, surprising Brynhildr as he climaxed. She leaned back slightly, slowing her bouncing breasts and watching with quiet fascination as his cum splattered over her ample breasts, dribbling down between them like white magma – making the Lancer shudder as his warmth flowed down her chest.

As his climax ended she let her breasts drop, looking up at him with red cheeks and a demure smile on her lips. The cutely breathless look on his face only made her smile widen.

Brynhildr rose to her feet, her dress pooling around her waist as she climbed onto his lap – her bare pussy pressing against his wet cock, eliciting a soft moan from both of them. ''Master... I... want more...''

''Me too...'' Ritsuka murmured in reply, his cock half-erect from his most recent orgasm – something quickly remedied as she sat up and wrapped her nimble hand around it, slowly jacking him off.

He groaned, the sound muffled as she kissed him lovingly. In response his hands shifted to her ass, cupping her rear and giving it an affectionate squeeze, and she moaned as he lightly slapped her ass – not hard enough to sting, but enough to pleasantly tingle.

Soon his cock returned to full hardness, Brynhildr's arousal dripping down onto it before she slowly lowered her hips – moaning softly as the tip pressed against her pussy. She sank down further, shuddering and groaning as he filled her – until she stopped, his entire length buried inside her and leaving her feeling so wonderfully full.

''Mm... Master...'' Brynhildr breathed, lifting her hips slowly – before dropping back down.

Ritsuka groaned as her wet tightness surrounded his shaft, squeezing his cock as she slowly bounced on his lap. Despite the fact they needed to be quiet it was hard to resist going faster, and Brynhildr willing gave into such desires – eagerly riding his cock and moaning each time he filled her. He only helped her along, his hands groping her ass and moving her up and down his shaft.

Brynhildr looked down at him, slowing her bouncing for a brief second – leaning in and capturing his lips in a feverish kiss, one he gladly gave into. For a few seconds they lingered like that, lips desperately meshing together while she rolled her hips, unable to stop moving completely.

They broke apart from the kiss, breathing heavy. Ritsuka moaned as Brynhildr immediately moved faster, rocking her hips and riding his cock with feverish lust – the sensation of her pussy tightening around his shaft only heightening his pleasure. On instinct he started bucking his hips to meet her lustful bounces, groaning as his sensitive cock throbbed with lust-filled desire.

''Bryn...'' Ritsuka murmured heatedly.

''Mm~'' The normally-quiet Lancer moaned, rocking her hips. ''Y-Yes- Ah~!''

Brynhildr mewled as Ritsuka suddenly lifted her off his cock. His hands remained on her ass and pushed her against the hedge, capturing her lips in a heated kiss – muffling her throaty moan as he shoved his cock back into her weeping pussy, resuming his thrusting with ravenous desire.

The Lancer shuddered as he pounded into her, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the heated kiss. The sound of skin slapping together was music to her ears, her pussy burning with mind-melting pleasure each time he filled her. It felt like her skin was electrified, gasping in air between feverish kisses and instinctively rocking her hips to meet his lustful thrusts.

''Nn~'' She groaned, knees buckling under the weight of the building heat inside her. The very notion that someone might stumble upon them in such a compromising position... it only made her feel even hotter.

Brynhildr whimpered, threading a hand through his hair and pulling him into a messy kiss in a weak attempt to muffle her own moans. Her pelvis twisted and burned with heavenly pleasure, only growing more intense the more he pounded her. The minor discomfort of the hedge digging into her back only served to make the pleasure feel sweeter, his cock jackhammering into her pussy and causing her hips to burn pleasantly from the increasingly-rough movements.

Soon it became too much to handle, the overwhelmingly powerful feeling of his cock turning her mind to mush – and as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, she came undone.

''Mmph~!'' Brynhildr moaned sharply into his mouth, her body seizing up and her climax washing over her.

Ritsuka shuddered, bucking his hips and thrusting into her spasming pussy before he hit his limit, groaning as he stuffed his cock deep into her wet tightness – before he unloaded ropes of cum into her. Brynhildr squirmed at the feeling, moaning deeply as he came inside her.

He rocked his hips as his orgasm rushed through him, his knees quivering as he filled her pussy with his seed. As his climax subsided he used the last of his strength to stumble over to the bench, collapsing onto it and pulling Brynhildr with him, the busty Servant sitting on his lap as both gasped for air.

''Hah... haah...'' Brynhildr panted, forehead resting against his – and she smiled breathlessly as Ritsuka reached out, intertwining his fingers with her own.

''Thank you... Master...'' Brynhildr said warmly.

Ritsuka looked up at her, confusion evident. ''Hm...? For what...?''

The Heroic Spirit giggled prettily.

''For distracting me~''

[END]

 


End file.
